The Fallback Plan
by danisnape
Summary: I've temporarily abandoned "The Slytherin Resistance", but this part demands to be written. Imagine a counterpart to the Golden Trio, a Silver Trio. Slytherins fighting The Dark Lord through guile and trickery. There are no 'good guys' when it comes to war.


Mafalda Black set the portrait of Albus Dumbledore that they stole from the Wizengamot in the pantry, telling him to be silent as they prepare for their transaction with Gordoff.

"We're going to simply pay him for the goblin-wrought bullets and use a switching spell to put them on the muggle cartridge cases. He'll never know why we wanted so many silver knickknacks in the first place." Pansy said, tugging her dress smooth as her nervous tick.

"I should have the Draught of Living Death done by then, and we can put a drop of the toxin on each bullet. Just remember to wear gloves when you handle the ammo." Daphne added, straightening the table.

"Loopy!" Pansy called, "is the goblin here yet? And my parents are still at Malfoy Manor, I presume?" The house-elf shook and nodded his head immediately, bemoaning the fact that he had to lie to his Master and Mistress upon the express order of the young lady.

A slight knock on the door alerted them, and Loopy ran off to greet the guest.

As he was seated at the tea table with Pansy, Daphne, and Mafalda, he looked at them skeptically.

"What sort of meeting is this? I simply want your galleons for my work." Gordoff grunted, looking at the three girls. "Am I to understand I was hired by underage witches? Little girls need odd trinkets for their dolls, I am sure."

Uneased by the comment, the three ladies sat up straighter in accordance with Pureblood tradition. "Business always seems to go better with tea, I find," Pansy offered, getting up and pulling her wand out to heat up the kettle.

Gordoff's eyes fastened on the wand warily. "Put down your twig while we discuss business, witch." He lifted a small bag, and poured out a dozen bullets onto the table. "In this bag is the full amount of trinkets in various sizes and shapes as you requested. Do you have my Galleons?"

With a nod, Daphne set a sack of Galleons on the table as Pansy re-sheathed her wand, making the goblin less nervous. "There is the full amount, I'm sure you can tell by the weight alone." Daphne added tersely, wanting this transaction done as quickly as possible.

"Very well, little girls. I must admit, you were willing to spend a lot of your family's gold for something that seems quite useless. Do they know what you are wasting your inheritances on? I find this quite peculiar."

Pansy set down cups of tea for all four of them, and went back for the milk and biscuits. "Since when do the fancies of wizardkind matter to the goblins? We paid you for a service, and we now are exchanging the gold for your products. There is nothing more to discuss."

"Ah, but there is," the goblin said, excitedly. "You are keeping this as a secret from your families. I do not know why, but I can tell you that it will be a very expensive secret to keep." The Silver Trio exchanged nervous glances, but quickly recomposed themselves.

Mafalda raised the tea to her lips and swept her hair behind her ear, tapping her knut communicator. Feigning a sip of tea, she whispered, "Scorpion?"

Lowering her tea, Mafalda grimaced. "It seems like we will have more business to discuss. Also, I will need milk in my tea. It is too strong. What about you, Gordoff?" She asked politely.

"Spare me your silly pureblood traditions. What do you plan on doing with this? Another five thousand galleons should satisfy my curiosity, and my silence." He smirked nastily.

Pansy swept behind the goblin with the tray carrying milk and biscuits. It also had a Glock 26 loaded with muggle ammunition, but the goblin couldn't see it. Pansy moved the tray to her left hand, and picked up the pistol in her right. She took a quick breath; she knew this would be just like the target practice, except that it was a live target and point-blank range.

Daphne barely nodded to Pansy as she took a sip of her own tea. "I think we can reach an agreement. Nobody outside this room needs to ever know that we asked you to make a muggle weapon component."

As the goblin looked at the silver bullets perplexedly, a cloud of red mist exploded through the front of his skull, staining the tea table with bits of flesh, hair, and brains.

"Besides the three of us, that is." Daphne amended, putting down her teacup.


End file.
